1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock-absorbing structure for absorbing shock of a display panel and related display device, and more particularly, to a shock-absorbing structure with a fragment component for absorbing shock of a display panel and related display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, consumers have used desktop computers to process documents. However, since the desktop computers are heavy and hard to transport, users cannot process documents when they go out. As technology develops day-by-day, there are many kinds of portable computers such as notebook computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs) being developed. These popular portable computers are easy to carry out so that users can process documents conveniently when they are going out. However, since users are always carrying out the portable computers, the portable computers are usually in an environment with a lot of vibration. It is possible that the portable computers may fall down due to the carelessness of users. Therefore, the portable computers are easily damaged, especially liquid crystal display (LCDs) installed inside the portable computers. These LCDs are made of fragile material, and they cannot sustain great shock force. However, the LCDs make up an indispensable display interface of portable computers. Therefore, portable computers with buffers to absorb shock force are being developed by researchers.
For preventing damage of the LCD monitor of the portable computer, the elastomer, such as plastic or sponge, can be disposed inside the portable computer for absorbing shock force when the LCD monitor is shocked. However, the elastomers made of plastic or sponge can only absorb a little portion of shock force. Therefore, when the LCD monitor receives the shock force, a large portion of the shock force is still absorbed by the LCD monitor, and only a little portion of the shock force is absorbed by the elastomers. Although enlarging thickness can make the elastomers absorb more shock force, it will also increase the volume of the elastomers which will in turn increase the volume of the portable computer. Moreover, the characteristics of the plastic and the sponge change under high temperatures and a high moisture environment, thereby further influencing the ability to absorb shock force. In different kinds of portable computers, the material, weight, and strength of the LCD panel and PCB are also different. Therefore, designers must choose the proper characteristics such as coefficient of elasticity of elastomers to properly support the LCD monitor. However, the characteristics of the elastomers such as plastic or sponge must be changed through difficult manufacturing techniques. That is not convenient for producers. Therefore, the prior art buffer lacks flexibility, thereby increasing the cost of production.